


双白组

by childstone



Series: 不普通的521 [2]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 你是不是不知道枪套的妙用？没事，我教你~





	双白组

王九龙最近总是心不在焉的，张九龄看着面前站定的人，手指点了点桌面：“王九龙，你这两天怎么回事？思春呢？”  
“……”王九龙没有说话，鼻尖萦绕着的淡淡的雏菊香味让他有些心猿意马。  
暗恋期的人也是会变傻的，张九龄挑眉笑了一声，看着王九龙窘迫的表情就知道自己肯定猜的八九不离十，压下心头的无名火，努力使自己的声音平静下来：“怎么看上哪家的Omega了？”  
他原本还想说一句“要不要我帮你打听打听？”，但他看着王九龙就来气，怎么都问不出口了。  
“老大，你最近是不是易感期？”  
“怎么了？你问这个干嘛？我正训你话呢！”  
“老大，我喜欢你。”  
“啊？”张九龄懵了，他没想到王九龙居然会说这样的话，一时之间不知作何反应。  
王九龙突然靠近，吻上了张九龄的唇，趁着他愣神的功夫拿起桌子上的枪套捆住了张九龄的胳膊。  
“王九龙！你干嘛！”  
“老大~今天是521……”  
“所以呢？我告诉你王九龙，你赶快给我解开，好家伙这招擒拿用的还挺不错的。”  
“老大，这时候就别夸我擒拿了，你应该说……”王九龙的手指解开了张九龄的衬衫，露出他精壮的胸膛，滚烫的手掌贴在他微凉的肌肤上，烫的张九龄猛地一抖，“应该说我也爱你才对……”  
空调的凉风将乳尖吹得挺立起来，王九龙的手掌覆盖上去的时候，张九龄轻哼了一声，眼睛也微微眯起来，仰躺在椅子上任由王九龙胡作非为。  
“老大？”王九龙蹭着张九龄的侧脸，为他挡住了空调吹来的凉风，“冷吗？”  
明明Alpha不会对这种挑逗起反应的，但张九龄嗅着王九龙收敛住的芦荟味道，总觉得有些意乱情迷，“不冷……”  
王九龙听言也不再去在意，飞快地解着张九龄的裤子，很快张九龄身上的风景就变得一览无遗，衬衫大开松松垮垮地挂在胳膊上，裤子被脱掉扔在了地上，性器蹭着王九龙的裤子，留下一些暧昧的痕迹。  
年轻人总是缺乏耐心的，王九龙一面啃咬着张九龄的乳尖，一面撸动着他挺立的性器，张九龄此时十分清醒自己办公室的隔音效果还挺好的，至少不会让其他组员知道此时他们的组长正在办公室里，被王九龙以下犯上。  
王九龙的唇舌从胸口沿着小腹，来到了张九龄两腿间的挺立，轻轻吹了吹，惹来张九龄的呻吟后笑了一声，就含住了正冒着水的顶端。  
“唔嗯……”张九龄难耐地呻吟，忍不住将性器送入得更深，湿热的触感几乎让他忍不住直接射了出来。  
王九龙忍受着呕吐的欲望，将张九龄的性器含到底部，抵到了自己的喉咙，随后就撤出，忍不住咳嗽起来。看着张九龄舒爽的表情又重新含住了他的龟头，用舌头描绘着形状，激出张九龄更多的呻吟。  
王九龙无师自通，伸手撸动着露在外面的性器，还时不时揉动下面的两个卵袋，等到张九龄即将释放时，连忙退出，一手快速的撸动着。  
张九龄闷哼一声就射在了王九龙手里，睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，看王九龙把自己的双腿搭在椅子扶手上，将自己刚刚射出的白浊尽数摸在自己的后穴上。  
“王……王九龙……”张九龄被他的举动吓到有些结巴，双腿挣动。  
王九龙却抽出自己的腰带，又拿起张九龄的，把两条腿分别捆在了扶手上，门户大开的感觉让张九龄奋力挣扎着，质问道：“王九龙！你在干什么！”  
“老大，要小声点，不要被其他人发现了……”王九龙就着精液的润滑，一指就插入了张九龄的后穴。  
“啊嗯……”疼痛使张九龄皱起了眉毛，Alpha的身体根本不适合用后穴来承欢，他的额头是凝了些汗珠，但张九龄就是不肯开口求饶，不知道是为了什么有的没的尊严感，还是自己本就对此有所期待。  
王九龙仔细地扩张着，生怕自己不小心就伤了张九龄，万一留下点心理阴影，以后他的性福就完了。  
“可……可以了……”张九龄扭动着腰，眯着眼看王九龙。  
性器刚进入一个头，张九龄头上的冷汗就摔落下来，他咬着牙，努力不让自己喊出来，撕裂感几乎要使他晕过去，但他还是执着地说道：“进……进来……”  
既然流血不可能避免，那长痛不如短痛。  
“老大，你咬着我的胳膊。”王九龙傻兮兮地把胳膊递到张九龄嘴边。  
张九龄心里笑骂了他一声蠢，想着不用白不用，不能我一个人痛，遍张口咬住了王九龙。  
全根没入时，张九龄把王九龙的胳膊咬出了血，愣是没有叫一声，王九龙拥另一只手怜惜地拭去他额头的汗，低声说道：“老大还好吗？”  
下次你让我上一次就知道好不好了，张九龄给了他一个白眼，没有松嘴，血腥味充斥着他的口腔，混着两人的信息素，让他的身体有些发烫。  
等到里面收绞的感觉逐渐放松，王九龙尝试着抽插了一下，带出了少许血液，他盯着张九龄脸上的表情，生怕他哪里不舒服。  
但很快他就无暇顾及张九龄了，紧致感使他爽得头皮发麻，收回流着血的胳膊，按住张九龄被捆住的双腿便大力捣弄起来，没有任何技巧，只是本能地律动。  
“嗯……啊……”失去了阻碍后，张九龄的呻吟便溢了出来，办公室逐渐被情欲充满，逼红了张九龄的眼角，激得王九龙动作越发狠厉，“轻……轻点……九龙……”  
王九龙已经无法听清张九龄的话语，只知道享受着这场性事，整根抽出随后便整根没入，带出血液和之前润滑的精液，还有两人的爱液，沾在两人相连处，拉出淫糜的银丝。  
“哼……唔……九龙……”  
王九龙俯身胡乱亲吻着张九龄：“老大，我爱你……”  
“啊……啊……轻……”张九龄似是没有听到，依旧忘我地呻吟着。  
但王九龙也没有在意，嘴唇吻过张九龄的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，伴随着动作，一声声地告白着。  
不知道过了多久，王九龙才深深埋在张九龄体内射了出来，他解开绑住张九龄的腰带和枪套，抱着他来到沙发上。  
张九龄搂住王九龙的脖子，似是梦呓一般小声地在王九龙耳边说道：“我也爱你，王九龙。”


End file.
